Forced Q and A
by narutoslittlesister
Summary: This is a brandnew Q and A from narutoslittlesister so come and review quickly and add to the funny a lot of the naruto cast is here and you can ask them anything so go wild and let your imagination go wild
1. Chapter 1

HI THERE TIS YOUR FAVORITE AUTHOR TO HATE NARUTOSLITTLESISTER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Well anyway here is the beginning to a whole new story that I feel like I want to do a q and a with the rookie nine sensei's team guy the sand sibs too so just ask away and they will answer or they will get eaten so go ahead and go crazy any question will be used so GO CRAZY!!!!!! Oh and hey if you ask nicely the you can ask my oc questions too.

This has been a story annoucment from Narutoslittlesister a.k.a. S.U-U


	2. Chapter 2 YEAH!

06/02/2008 17:32:00

NARUTOSLITTLESISTER: HELLO, how is everyone today?

CAST OF NARUTO: mmmmmmmmm

NARUTOSLITTLESISTER: Oh I really should take out the gags now so they can answer the questions now I think.

NARUTO CAST: HELP US THERE IS A CRAZY WOMAN HERE AND SHE IS MAKING US WATCH CARE BEARS!!

NARUTOSLITTLESISTER: SHUT IT OR I WILL MAKE YOU WATCH TELLITUBBIES AS WELL!!!

NARTUO CAST: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

NARUTOSLITTLESISTER: Good now answer the nice people's questions like good little hostages.

CAST OF NARUTO: Fine just don't make us eat that tubby-custard again!

NARUTOSLITTLESISTER: Fine but you better hope the reviewers are nice to you or you all will get it. EVEN YOU GAARA!

GAARA: Hn. The first letter is from Aya Uchiha. Poor girl have to be related to the losers.

NARUTOSLITTLESISTER: Shut it Gaara or no cookies!

GAARA: But I like the cookie! Fine here is her letter!

HI kiddos! -Waves politley- M'kay, questions.

Itachi: -Wiggles eyebrows- Hi Ita-kun! -Huggles- Have you ever

considered

reviving you clan -giggles-?

ITACHI: No I am so great I can make babies on my own!!!

NARUTOSLITTLESISTER: That is cause he is a hermaphridite.

ITACHI: Shut up! Or I shall be force to take out the ten tailed dog from you belly.

NARUTOSLITTLESISTER: Damn… DON'T WORRY AYA-CHAN THERE SHALL BE A ITACHI PLUSHY THAT SHALL NEED YOUR LOVE SOMEWHERE!!

ITACHI: No there won't.

NARUTOSLITTLESISTER: SHUT UP YOU PARTY POOPER WHO POOPS ON PARTYS.

NARUTO: YEAH.

NARUTOSLITTLESISTER: QUITES BROTHER I AM HAVING A MOMMENT!

NARUTO: Fine Believe it! 

NARUTOSLITTLESISTER: Well the next letter is from someone I think I will like very much

CHOJI: Oh really and why is that kidnapper who doesn't give out chips?

NARUTOSLITTLESISTER: SHUT UP FATASS!!! Anyway as I was saying before fatass got in my bubble.

CHOJI: I AM NOT FAT!!!!

NARUTOSLITTLESISTER: YES YOU ARE NOW GET OVER IT! Her name is RockLee'sBiggestFangirl I like her already! No idea why ANYWAY here is her letter.

Rock Lee: HI LE hugs rock lee Quick question. Why did Guy-sensei fist

appear on a turtle? (just curious)

Kiba: my friend really loves u. She wants to know.: where u want to

go

first?

Sasuke:Do you like being tickled?

Orochimaru:I love your hair. What shampoo do you use?

Kakashi:-.- U R DA BEST!! where u wanna go? OH and BTW hands kakashi

the

newest book in his ichi ichi paradise books

Neji:hugs neji u rock! it was destiny for us 2 be together! -.-

Kabuto:U TE SMEXY! hugs Kabuto and doesnt stop

Tobi: TOBI GO GET ME SOME POPCORN!OH AND BTW pokes Tobi TOBI IS A

GOOD

BOY!!

FREE POCKY AND HUGS FOR EVERYONE!

ROCK LEE: Well my dear flower It is because turtle is the most YOUTHFUL ANIMAL OF THEM ALL YOSH!!!! So why would the GREAT Guy-sensei settle for anything less? He would not so that my Youthful companion is why. Oh and thank you for the hug it make me feel even more YOUTHFUL YOSH!!!!!

KIBA: Me? Well I would like you go out to a dog park and find akamaru a fine lady friend for him. With a nice one for me as well. HEY we can both doggy ----WHAM!!!------

NARUTOSLITTLESISTER: STOP BEING GROSS YA NASTY!!!!!

KIBA: Bitch

NARUTOSLITTLESISTER: WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?

KIBA: **Gulp **nothing nothing at all.

SASUKE: How did you know? Stop being a stalker like Sakura.

NARUTOSLITTLESISTER: HEY!!!!

SASUKE: Not you the other one.

LOVELESS (NARUTOSLITTLESISTER): NAME CHANGE!!!!!

OROCHIMARU: Why it is very simple my dear, I use the tears from little boys that I capture. Oh that reminds me Sasuke dear come here and let my hair get beautiful for this girl

SASUKE: No I am still dry from the last time you made me so no

LOVELESS: Well I am just going to stop you two right there there is still some things that need to be said from the other hostages so just shut up and let them do their part

SASUKE OROCHIMARU: Fine Loveless sorry.

LOVELESS: I will let you two off this time but next time I might just throw you to the fangirl

SASUKE: OH PLEASE GOD NO!

LOVELESS: ANYWAY! Kaka it is your turn!

KAKASHI: COLLECTERS ADDITION –ZOOM!-

LOVELESS: …Sorry hum but you will not see him for another few hours

NEJI: OH COURSE MY LOVE WE SHALL NEVER BE APART DON'T EVER LEAVE ME!

LOVELESS: uhoh neji is going through his clingy stage again. Sorry hun but you are going to stay with him until he is finally able to accept that he rapes himself at night again.

KABUTO: Great now I have to hold two peoples weight on me this shall be hard.

LOVELESS: Yeah well that is what you get for showing off you abs in one of the shows

KABUTO: Shut it!

TOBI: Oh yes Tobi is such a good boy tobi will get it for you right away!

LOVELESS:Stupid stupid tobi… oh well!

EVERYONE: YEAH POCKY AND NO MORE TUBBI-CUSTARD A DREAM COME TRUE!!!!

LOVELESS: Hey this is the last of the chapter and most of the characters didn't feel any love today. Make it all better by sending one review to this story I can trust in that you will not regret it. That you.

Narutoslittlesister.


	3. Chapter 3 finally i know

LOVELESS: Well here we are again

LOVELESS: Well here we are again!! Your favorite hostages and your best host here. THIS IS THE GREAT AND WONDERFUL HOST LOVELESS!! Now everyone say hi to the readers.

Everyone: Please help us. She is stealing all our cake and not letting us have pie!!

LOVELESS: They are whiners don't you think so Gaara?

Gaara: Yes very much so.

Naruto: You only think so because she is super sweet to you because you are dating her!!

LOVELESS: SHUT UP NII-SAN!! I kill you!

Itachi: Shouldn't we get on with the questions now?

LOVELESS: Oh right good point Itachi nii-san. ON WITH THE QUESTIONS!! The first letter is from xxToxicxLovetormxx. Here is their letter.

YayZ! Teh update! Anywho...

Itachi: -Slowly backs away- Ah...well that's uh...nice?

Gaara: Pssht, don't hate! XD

Deidara: -Pokes hand- I think your mouth/hands are SMEXY!

Lol, UPDATE SON!

LOVELESS: Good questions!! But I think that you ment soon not son. But that just makes it even better!! Anyway those who have been questioned come forth and fulfill your destiny!!

(Huge flames come out of the floor. Thunder strikes and the lights flash.)

Itachi: Tone it down we are on a limit of money.

LOVELESS: WHO CARES IT IS AWESOME LIKE!!

Itachi: Whatever your money. Anyway with my question. Yes it is very nice but I learned after the first twenty they ten to act like the blond idiot over there.

Naruto: HEY!!

LOVELESS: No one cares.

Gaara: Of course I hate! The idiots around me tattooed eyeliner on me. Now I look like I haven't had enough sleep or I just am goth. So I kill them.

Deidara: Of course they are when I am bored they like to suck my D

LOVELESS: DOG!! HE WAS GOING TO SAY THAT THEY SUCK HIS DOG'S EAR! LIKE A BABY!! HAHAHAHA YEAH THAT IS WHAT HE WAS SAYING… OBAY!!

Deidara: Hump! Take away all of my fun why don't you?

LOVELESS: ON TO THE NEXT LETTER!! TheQueenOfTheRandom Is who this one is from. YEAH!!

hi hi hi!

Neji:-.- im all yours Neji! HORRAY FOR DESTINY! huggles Neji

Tobi:Thnx for the popcorn! hands Tobi a camera now go take pics of Deidara for no reason!! XDD

Orochimaru:You know that if you take Kabuto's body all of his fangirls would be yours rite? hint hint

Lee:good 4 youth but i gtg to neji! I BELONG TO HIM!! 8)

Haku:What would you say if u saw a yaoi between you and Zabuza?(i was in 1 as u)'

buys plushie of self and neji keeps one of Neji close to self

hands Neji one of self

FOR YOU NEJI! MY DESTINY IS WITH YOU! -.-

Kiba:My friend says...:YOU NASTY DX YOUR NOT YOURSELF! HMPH slaps Kiba FORGET YOU!

Itachi: your the only uchiha i like as even a friend

Kisame:FISHY! hands black weaving cloth for Samehada to kisame

Deidara: DUDE LOOKS LIKE A LADY! XD

MORE POCKY AND CAKE FOR EVERYONE! NEJI GETS CHOCOLATE AND ICE CREAM!! -.-

Neji: Of course my love we shall be together FOREVA!! And you can help me find the person who touches me at night **Shiver** Oh why Oh why do they touch me (runs to a corner and sob to self)

Tobi: YAY! TOBI WAS A GOOD BOY!! **takes camera** Tobi shall take great pictures for you!!

Orochimaru: You think that I haven't tried? They ssssaw me try to start the ritual they beat me up. HOW COULD A BUNCH OF WIMPY FANGIRLS BEAT ME, THE GREAT OROCHIMARU, UP!?

LOVELESS: Whiner. Stop being emo also that is Sasuke's job dammit!

Lee: Aw but you are better then my beloved Sakura… GASP I must rule 2,000 laps for saying such a thing about my love!! **takes off**

LOVELESS: Well I don't think that we are going to see him fo r a while. Oh well others now answer!! I need my sleep after this dammit.

Neji: Gasp! Maybe this little you will protect me at night! I hope so that person doesn't stop after one time anymore **sob**

LOVELESS: Wow you are just the voice of manliness.

Kiba: Damn you Naruto! Why did you ever have to give me that dare! Now I will never know such a girl again… Oh well I am going to train now… And my face hurts… You make me sad… sad face…

LOVELESS: Why are all the men here women?!

Itachi: That is because my family is weak and can never beat me.

LOVELESS: Grrrrrrr.

Itachi: I mean Sasuke is weak and can never beat me.

LOVELESS: Much better

Kisame: Hey just cause my father liked his goldfish too much doesn't mean you can make fun of me dammit! And thank you for the cloth.

Deidara: Why yes I do. That is my theme song. So nice of you to sing it for me. NOW PLAY IT ON A DRUM MADE OF HUMAN FLESH!!

LOVELESS: Deidara, did you get into Zetzu's pills again

Deidara: … No (Hides pills behind back)

Zetzu: ROAR! MY PILLS!

LOVELESS: haha nerd fight.

The cast: YAY FOOD!! SEND MORE!!

LOVELESS: Stupid peoples… ANYWAY!! Read this part and then you should review and then you should like wait for the next update…. Oh and I have to say that I am sorry for not updating in a whiNARUTO SASUKE STOP FIGHTING DAMNIT I AM TRYING TO SAY THAT I AM SORRY TO THE READERS!!

Sasuke and Naruto: Sorry. There we said it for you!

LOVELESS: Well you heard them. Sorry. So do like I said up there and make my day with your questions, ALSO TELL YOUR FRIENDS!!

Ten-ten: Yes like talk to me about my knifes.

LOVELESS: Yeah just review anyway. Period. Or I will make Sasuke emo beyond anything you have ever thought of. MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA….ha


	4. wow how did this happen?

Loveless: **Pant pant** Hey people sorry it has been so long but the cast got out and I have been trying to catch them.

Naruto: FREEDOM SWEET FREEDOM!!!!!!

Loveless: GET THE FUCK BACK HERE NARUTO!!!!

Naruto: NEVA!!!!!

Loveless: Well the only one that I have been able to catch was Gaara. I promise that I will get the rest back soon and answer your questions. Because of this shit they will have to eat Tubbicustard for weeks.

Gaara: What about me?

Loveless: Because of the others you will too love.

Gaara: Damn

Loveless: Well my break is over gotta get back to work. LATERS!!!!


	5. Chapter 5 Pee your pants not!

LOVELESS: Hey guys! I am back again! How wonderful huh? I captured all the damn characters again. They were so hard to find, but I did it!

Everyone: Help she has us tied to big rocks!

Loveless: **giggle** Big rocks

Itachi: Should we really be doing this right now?

Loveless:: Oh yeah well we have some letters for everyone! Wow this first one is looooooooooooooooooong! Lets get started! It is from Sco23! Here is their letter!

**To all the Naruto girls: Are you ticklish? You can answer one at a time. Truthfully that was a random question because no one else ask and I also have a habit of asking that to annoy girls.**

**Tsunade: Why do you use violence to solve a problem instead of talking it out peacefully so that there will be no causualties? Why do you let those old farts at the council push you around, because their job is to advise you not rule you, they are overstepping their bounderies when you are the hokage, I would've had them put in the retirement home or sentence them to prison?**

**Sakura: Why do you hit Naruto for no reason because any other person might kick your butt really hard? Is your hair naturally pink?**

**Chouji: What would you do to Ino and Shikamaru if they ever take the last bite of your food?**

**Kakashi: Have you ever use the secret finger jutsu on a girl and will you ever let your team read your book and see your face?**

**Jiraiya: Have any kids accidently read your book?**

**Lee: Will you give up on Sakura she has a big forehead and will never like you and is equally vain and temperamental as Ino? Find another girl who likes you for who you are and doesn't think your a weirdo? Will you ever get rid of that green suit and put on some real clothes and get you eyebrows and hair cut?**

**Kin: How did you get your hair so long?**

**Tayuya: Why do you curse alot?**

**Naruto: Why do you wear a bright kill me suit? What does dattebayo means anyway? Why do you add chan to Sakura's name when he has no feelings toward you and spurs your affection? Why don't you focus on the goal of being hokage instead of chasing Sasuke? Besides if Sasuke doesn't come back Sakura would probably be yours and if that doesn't work you can go to Hinata since she secretly likes you and would gladly trade Kiba to have you on her team? Why do you let Sakura hit you when you could have gone kyuubi on her and kick her butt?**

**Hinata: Why do you always punk out when it comes telling Naruto about your feelings? Why didn't you use the cage bird seal attack when Neji was beating you down and talking all that stuff about you? Would you go back in time to make sure that Naruto ends up on your team? What would you have done if Naruto actually saw you naked in that waterfall in the Bug arc? Could you also use your Byakugan to see through people clothes like Neji probably does with Tenten and any other girl?**

**Ino: Why are you a vain and temperamental blond? Can I cut off the part of your hair that covers your right eye so that we won't think you lost your eye or have a lazy eye?**

**Shikamaru: Does the word troublesome run in your family? Will you ever stop being lazy and is your father that scared of your mom?**

**Shino: Will you ever take your sunglasses off? What would you do to that person if he or she switch your soap and shampoo with bug poison? What would you do to Naruto if he tells anyone that you sung and dance at the wedding in the laughing Shino arc?**

**Sasuke: Who would you rather be trapped in the closet with Karin, Orochimaru, Barney the dinosaur or Naruto? choose one. For billions of dollars or yins, would you strip down naked with guitars and basses covering your parts and sing blink 182's what's my age again in front of all the yaoi fangirls and yaoi fanboys with Lee and Neji?**

**Kiba: Can I have your sister's phone number if I make you a clones of the konoha girls, the sound girls, and Temari that will do anything for you?**

**Neji: What's with the long hair? Will you ever lighten up on the fate drama?**

**Tenten: Would you ever wear a clown or mime suit or a chuck e cheese suit for money to buy more weapons? (Now that was just random). Who would you want to be married to Lee, Neji, or Gai? Did you notice that you get less screen time than the others cast members (cough season 9 and after the rescue Garra arc cough)? **

**Temari: What does Shikamaru do to make you like him? **

**Kankuro: Will you go out on a date with catwoman since you dress up in a cat suit? Do you use your puppet to scare kids and old people on halloween?**

**Gaara: Your cool when you go crazy on people. Do you have a girlfriend?**

**Kurenai: Are you part Uchiha with your red eyes?**

**Girls: What would you do to me if I ordered Itachi against his own free will to put you in a genjutsu where you are tickled tortured for 144 hours.**

**Asuma and Jiraiya: Why did they have to kill you off why couldn't it be someone who's annoying like Gai or someone a lot of us won't miss on the show like Danzo and those old farts at the council or Sasuke.**

**Akatsuki: Do you ever have a birthday party in your organization like taking Tobi to Chuck E Cheese's?**

**Hidan: Is Tayuya your long lost daughter because you both like to curse alot?**

**Kin and Zaku: How did Orochimaru kill you?**

**Deidara and Ino: Are you related?**

**Gai: Will you ever get a girl? I heard that Kurenai and Anko wants you?**

**Sai: What do you do besides draw and make fun of Naruto?**

**Konohamaru: Who would you date Moegi or Hanabi (Hinata's little sister)?**

**Moegi: Who would you date Konohamaru and/or Udon?**

**Anko: Are you really as crazy as people say you are?**

Loveless: Well that was long! So Answer away people! Girls answer the question!

Sakura: Yes I am but not in places where people normally touch thank god.

Loveless: Well that was a little weird but ok next girl!

Ten-Ten: No I am not! Being ticklish is for the weak!

Loveless: She lies don't listen to her!

Ten-Ten: COME OVER HERE AND SAY THAT!

Loveless: Sorry can't I am too busy running this shindig! Haha Loser! I win! VOCTORY!

Hinata: W-well I n-never have been t-tickled b-bfore so I hav-ve no id-dea.

Loveless: Aw poor Hinata! I love you anyway!!!!

Temari: Why should I tell you!? HUMPF!

Loveless: She is in denile!

Temari: Am not!

Loveless: Are too!

Temari: Am not!

Loveless: OK ENOUGH! Since the other girls don't want to just answer in a line they are just going to sum up the answers and this is what they got.

Answer: Why do you even need to know this? No matter what you say someone is going to tickle us anyway!!!!

Loveless. Ok next question!

Tsunade: I do this because I like to kick peoples asses!

Loveless: Well that seems nice

Tsunade: Shut the hell up!

Loveless: Make me!

**Tsunade and loveless start a huge fight**

Loveless: I shall win!!!

Gaara: Well since they are fighting I am going to take over the show for now. Sorry Soc23 But Tsunade will not be able to answer the rest of your questions.

Loveless: Next arg ques DON'T BITE! Tion!

Sakura: I don't hit Naruto for no reason. I hit him when he is being an asshole or is being really perverted! And Like anyone would want to hit this pretty face. **Smile**

**Loveless and Tsunade stop the fighting**

Loveless: Pfft HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA GOD THAT IS FUNNY! THANKS FOR TAKING THE ANGER OUT OF THE ROOM WITH YOUR JOKE!

Sakura: Well before I was so rudely interrupted by assholes! I do heal him when I am not pissed at him. But that is more often then not!

Naruto: Bitch!

Sakura: What did you say!

Naruto: Loveless help me!

Sakura: Like she will help you now!

Loveless: Enough! God I swear you are all five year olds!

Gaara: I thought that you were fight Tsunade just now.

Loveless: Huh? Oh yeah I was so I kicked her in the face and took back my show.

Gaara: How lovely.

Loveless: Anyway what is the next part of the letter?

Chouji: Well if they ate me food

Loveless: THEN YOU MIGHT LOSE SOME WEIGHT FATTY!

Chouji: I AM NOT FAT! I AM JUST BIG BONED!!!

Loveless: Anyway what is next? I want to hurry to the next letter!

Kakashi: Well I have never actually used it on a girl. I wonder how that would go?

Loveless: Don't even think about it Kakashi-sensei

Kakashi: Aw but anyway the next question's answer is no and no. I need to keep my face secret so no one can spot me in a police line up.

Loveless: What was that?

Kakashi: NOTHING!

Loveless: Liar! Anyway!

Jiraiya: Well yes, they have. It was Loveless here who got it.

Loveless: That is the reason why I am scared.

Lee: MY TURN MY TURN MY TURN!!!!!

Loveless: Ok calm down Lee. Don't wet yourself please.

Lee: Of course not! I will never give up my beloved Sakura! There are no girls as great as Sakura-chan! BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH!

Loveless: Well great you got him started now he is going to be going on and on and on. You are never going to get another answer from him.

Kin: I got it so long by just growing it duh. God is this guy stupid or what?

Loveless: Now now no insulting the people who are so nice to write you letters!

Kin: Not my fault they are idiots!

Loveless: Careful, I might put you back into the huge picture of the monkey again if you do not control yourself!

Kin: NOOOOO!!!!!!

Loveless: Glad we have a understanding.

Tayuya: BECAUSE I FUCKING LIKE TO DAMNIT!.

Loveless: Potty mouth!

Tayuya: FUCKING HELL! I DON'T GIVE A FUCK!

Loveless: I think that she needs to have the soap.

Tayuya: Like you can fucking make me!

Loveless: Here comes the soap. **Pulls out soap and sticks in mouth**

Naruto: Haha she blows bubbles!!!

Loveless: Do you want me to put soap in your mouth as well!

Naruto: EEP!

Loveless: Mwhahahahaha total control!

Naruto: But I have to talk otherwise I cannot answer the questions.

Loveless: … FINE! But make it quick!

Naruto: I wear the suit cause it is totally Ninjay. You never see me in it! The only reason you see me is cause I am pointed out! MWHAHAHA!

Loveless: Naruto, what color is your jumpsuit?

Naruto: Grey duh! You see it everyday just like I do.

Loveless: WE HAVE FOUND THE PROBLEM PEOPLE! NARUTO IS COLORBLIND!

Naruto: No I am not! Everyone just wears weird colors. But I sure do miss my Bright orange jumpsuit. I remember the last time I saw it, it was right before I went to bed.

Loveless: I think that his suit blinded him… DON'T LOOK AT IT!!!!!!! IT BURNS!!!!!!!!

Naruto: Anyway Dattebayo means whatever the hell I want it to!

Loveless: AKA he doesn't know.

Naruto: **glare** Anyway I put it there cause she is so pretty. How can you not pay attention to her?

Loveless: Don't forget people he is colorblind so I would not be surprise if he is blind to beauty as well.

Sakura: FUCK YOU LOVELESS!

Loveless: WANNA HAVE ME KICK YOU ASS LIKE I DID TSUNADE!

Sakura: BRING IT ON!

Gaara: Am I going to have to separate you?

Loveless: Probably!

Naruto: Can I just finish the questions?

Loveless: Eh why the hell not? Go ahead!

Naruto: I need to get Sasuke back because I promised to bring him back. Besides he is my friend so I have to believe in him that he is going to come back to us.

Loveless: He just has a thing for him.

Naruto: … Keep away from my Diary!

Loveless: Really? I was just guessing really.

Naruto: … FUCK!

Loveless: Are you needing to go to your emo corner?

Naruto: **whimper** yes.

Loveless: Go ahead hun you need it.

Hinata: Wow a-and to think t-that I l-like him.

Loveless: Well Hinata it is the perfect time for you to answer the person.

Hinata: I a-am always a-afraid to t-talk t-to him b-because he m-might r-reject me.

Loveless: Aw Hinata don't worry he is just an idiot who loves … people.

Hinata: W-well I t-think that I w-would w-want to have Naruto-kun on my team. A-also I w-would n-not use that o-on Neji b-because h-he is too c-close to m-me.

Loveless: Aw and what do you have to say to this Neji **Holds out Mic**

Neji: Well I think that if she had a way to win then she should have taken it. She is weak to not have.

Loveless: So Neji, have you found who is raping you yet?

Neji: **whimper** No. But I hope they stop soon. I fear for the life of my little buddy.

Loveless: **Sigh** You are such a mess.

Hinata: If Naruto-kun saw me w-with o-out c-clothes o-on. **Eep** **Faint**

Loveless: I think that she died at the thought of it.

Naruto: Would it really be that bad?

Loveless: … Yes it would.

Naruto: **Glare**

Ino: I am that way cause I am always on my period. Men should know this by now. Dammit!

Loveless: Wow no wonder I hate you. **Smile**

Ino: Shut up I am better then you!

Loveless: You just think that you are.

Ino: Do you wanna piece of this?

Loveless: Gaara! She is picking on me!

Gaara: Want me to kill her?

Ino: Shit why do you have to keep sending him on me!

Loveless: Cause you wanna fight with me and I just want to chill right now. If it was three minutes ago I would have kicked your ass. But now I just wanna have Gaara protect me.

Gaara: So want me to kill her?

Loveless: Naw leave her alive. We will just move onto the next questions. Shika it is your turn!

Shikamaru: Troublesome. Yes it runs in my family. And Of course I will always be lazy, how else am I supposed to live an easy life. If you have ever met my mother you would be scared of her as well.

Loveless: Wow I think that you are the only one that has answered all his questions without someone interrupting.

Shikamaru: Can I go to sleep now?

Loveless: But but but I will give you a cookie if you stay up.

Shikamaru: … No too little. Night!

Shino: Do I have to participate?

Loveless: Yes you do. NOW ANSWER! Or no cake.

Shino: **Twitch Twitch** Fine.

Loveless: I always get my way I love it!

Shino: No, I don't think that I will. They are very needed. You don't need to see my eyes and I don't want to show you.

Loveless: Very intresting.

Shino: I would hunt that person down and kill them slowly if they did that for me.

Loveless: Remind me never to do that.

Shino: And Finally I think that I would have to cut off Naruto's balls if he ever did that.

Loveless: wow I would watch out Naruto.

Naruto: Well um I think that I am um just going to go over here now. * Hides deeper into emo corner*

Loveless: Wow and he is going to lead us? I feel safe.

Sasuke: Lets get this over with.

Loveless: Hey who said you could talk.

Sasuke: Who said that I couldn't?

Loveless: … True. You got me there.

Sasuke: Now anyway I would rather be trapped in the closet with Barney because at least he would be quiet and not try to rape me.

Loveless: BUT BARNEY IS PURE EVIL!

Orochimaru: What about me?

Loveless: You are not as evil as Barney.

Sasuke: I think that you have issues.

Loveless: … So does that really matter?

Sasuke: Considering that you are in control of us for a while I think so.

Loveless: Well who asked you?

Sasuke: You did.

Loveless: Don't you have more questions to answer?

Sasuke: Fine. Yes I would. I need to money to buy whores to repopulate my Clan.

Loveless: What Itachi can't do it?

Sasuke: He still thinks that he can reproduce by himself.

Loveless: True.

Sasuke: So are you going to pay me?

Loveless: I think that it was just a question. I don't think that he is really going to do it.

Sasuke: He better unless he wants to end up in a lot of pain.

Loveless: oooookay. Next person on the list is Kiba.

Kiba: ok lets see. I don't think that I would give you her number. She is scary as hell when she is mad. And I would rather have her happy then have sex clones.

Loveless: Good choice. If you had said yes then I would have had to kick you in the balls.

Kiba: I am glad I mad the right choice.

Loveless:: I bet you are. OK I think that we are almost done. Lets see how many we have left.

Gaara: If you want to get to the next person I don't think you want to count.

Loveless: Why?

Gaara: Cause you will want to kill yourself over how many questions are left. And you want to answer all the questions.

Loveless: How many are left love?

Gaara: 17

Loveless: Damn OK! I am going to stop talking and you guys just answer as fast as you can so I can get to the next letter!

Neji: OK got it. I have longhair cause it is such a great thing to have. I will never lighten up on fate because fate will never lighten up.

Ten-ten: Yes I would. I have done it before. Why do you think that you have nightmares about a person in a clown suit telling you to shut up or they would stab you in the face. And I get just as much screen time as

Temari: I like him because he is so smart and no one knows it. He hides it so well.

Kankuro: I miss Loveless but I have to fight through! I would never date her because she would use my puppets as posts to sharpen her claws. Also please don't tell everyone my plans or else they will not pee themselves in fear anymore. Hehe

Gaara: Um

Loveless: TOUCH HIM AND DIE! He is mine! **Glomps onto Gaara and sits on his lap**

Gaara: Does that answer your questions about the Girlfriend question?

Kurenai: No I just do too much pot.

Gaara: Loveless wanted me to tell you that drug refrence is not allowed in this story.

Kurenai: Oh then it is from contacts.

Girls: We have agreed on killing you slowly until you beg us to kill you, let you heal and then do it over again.

Loveless: Ok that is really creepy. Have you guys been going into my mind again? … Wait I am not allowed to talk. On with you!

Souls of Asuma and Jiraiya: Because we are so awesome we take away from the main characters.

Naruto: Yeah right.

Souls of Asuma and Jiraiya: Hey we are dead let us think what we want.

Akatsuki: Why would we do that? We are too busy painting our nails.

Hidan: Shut the fuck up! Like it fucking matters bitch!

Loveless: Wow anger.

Kin and Zaku: He stripped in front of us. We killed ourselves before he could even touch us. Thank god.

Deidara: There is no way I would be related to Ino. I am too pretty to be related to that dog.

Kiba: HEY that is an insult to dogs.

Deidara: True.

Gai: Of course I will! For I am the handsome devil of the leaf village!

Loveless: He only wishes he was.

Sai: I also masturbate. But that is a given I think

Loveless: what a sad strange little man.

Konohamaru: Hanabi, because she would help me get to be the next Hokage!

Loveless: What a stupid reason.

Moegi: I would rather date Naruto. He is so cool and he has already saved me once before.

Anko: That depends. How crazy were you told I STOP TALKING LITTLE VOICES! I WILL POKE YOU WITH A Q-TIP AGAIN!

Loveless: OH MY GOD! I AM DONE!

Gaara: Whoopty doo

Loveless: Well now onto the next letter.

Gaara: That last one was a doosy. And you kept talking even though yousaid you would not.

Loveless: Yeah well Balloons are magic. So shut up!

Gaara: …

Loveless: And the next letter is from Keyblade Ninja – Nye. COOL! They don't have a twenty page letter!

Shino: I am just jumping for joy.

Loveless: Well here is their letter!

**zOMG!! Hi~!**

**Kabuto: -hugs- I loversh you and your evil traidor ways!**

**Temari -throws Sasuke- LOVE HIM! SASUTEMA FOREVER!**

**Gaara: You know your just as emo as Sasuke?**

**Orochimaru: -hangs cookie- Happy new year. Touch Kabuto and your death will be granted**

**Kiba: YOU HAVE FANGS!**

**Naruto: -hug- You so cute!**

Loveless: Well Guys start to answer!

Kabuto: Well of course I am. Have you seen me. I am the definition of hott.

Loveless: Well at least one person thinks so.

Kabuto: I can kill you ya know.

Loveless: You wish.

Temari: NOOOOO EMO GERMIES!!!!

Loveless: haha emo germies.

Gaara: Well if that is so then you are a vagina head. For your information I am much more emo then him. I won that contest so long ago it isn't even funny anymore.

Orochimaru: Thanksssss for the cookie but I am on a diet of childrenssss hopessss and dreamssss.

Loveless: You stay away from my children.

Sasuke: How the hell does that work?

Loveless: What you mean?

Sasuke: He tried to eat my hopes and dreams but I am not a child.

Loveless: On the inside you are.

Sasuke: … I hate you.

Loveless: Join the club I think they are getting jackets.

Kiba: I don't really. I just sharpen my teeth to make it look like so. I did it when I was young cause I had a thing for vampires.

Loveless: Wow you are just wow.

Kiba: Thanks now you made me feel stupid.

Loveless: No problem.

Naruto: I KNEW THAT SOMEONE LOVED ME! IN YOUR FACE SASUKE-TEME!

Loveless: Calm down skipper. Don't wet yourself now.

Naruto: Too late.

Loveless: Ew. Naruto go and change your pants.

Naruto: But it is so warm in here!

Loveless: Ew but you have to sit in your emo corner if you are not going to change.

Naruto: Fine be that way then. Bitch.

Loveless: Gaara! He is picking on me again!

Gaara: But I can't kill him Loveless. He is your brother.

Loveless: I know but he is being a butt!

Gaara: I know Loveless but you need to calm down.

Loveless: I know fine.

Gaara: Good I am glad.

Loveless: Anyway next letter! This one is from Knight-808 here is their letter!

**YO lol i like this Q&A thing loveless so...questions huh hmm...oh**

**sakura:do u get a kick out of hitting guys cause u might as well send naruto too the hospital ur self or heal him lol **

**hinata: so hina-chan are u only going after the blond but funny idiot ? oh and are u a closet perv like they say ?? **

**ten-ten: !!ten-chan is awesome fav character!! so whats ur weapon of choice ten-chan?? -smiles- oh and i think ur smexy hehe **

**tayuya: yo tayuya-san even though u were with sound ur okay with me lol **

**naruto: hey i feel for u man most of these girls can be cold blooded except hina-chan and ten-chan i like them...anyway u can do it dude -pats ur back- **

**kakashi: let me have a copy of one of jiraiya-sama's books please!?**

Loveless: Wow! Someone talked to me! There really is a first for everything. Would you look at that. But thank you! I feel loved!

Sakura: Yes I do. I love beating up people! But it still kinda bugs me that I have to heal them. But still wanna be my next victum?

Loveless: Sakura, No. No. Bad dog. No hurting the nice reviewers.

Sakura: Do that again and see what happens.

Loveless: GOD ARE ALL YOU PMSING TODAY! Everyone is biting my head off. I feel so unloved!

Gaara: No please don't go there. I don't want to go through this again.

Loveless: Wow that makes me feel better.

Hinata: …

Loveless: Yeah sorry buddy but Hinata is still out cold from the naked question earlier. So yeah.

Ten-ten: Of course I am awesome! I am glad someone sees it!

Loveless: … Are there people on something? This is the second time something like this has happened.

Ten-ten: Well ignoring Loveless, My favorite weapon is my scrolls because they have weapons of all kinds in them. They make me smile.

Loveless: They make her smile like skettios make me smile!

Gaara: I don't think that the people care.

Loveless: But I want them to know. Maybe they will give me some. To make me smile!

Gaara: Don't count on it.

Tayuya: Of course you are good with it dammit!

Loveless: No cursing or the soap goes back in.

Tayuya: Meep!

Loveless: That is better!

Naruto: Thanks for the inspration. I always knew you would be my best friend!

Loveless: If you start to cry I am going to make you grow a vagina!

Naruto: **voice gets all deep** Um Dude thanks.

Kakashi: NO MINE!!!!!!!!!!! **Runs to corner and growls like a animal**

Loveless: Wow this is the first time this week. A RECORD! AMAZING!

Gaara: Should I be worried about him?

Loveless: Him? No, anyway onto the next and last letter of this chapter! It is from Ren Minase-chan. Aw she sounds cute.

Gaara: Should I be worried.

Loveless: No she could never replace my love for you Gaara!

Gaara: Good.

Loveless: Here is her letter!

**HI LITTLE SISTER (or are you my older sister?! D: -confuzzled-)**

**Uhm, uhm, uhm,.. let's see, I was going ask someone something.**

**...**

**...**

**... hang on, I"m thinking ...**

**UHM. If Neji and Sasuke were trapped in a hot tub with Orochimaru-sensei and Kabuto-kun, who would get raped, and why? XD**

Loveless: Well I am Naruto's little sister. So I guess I can be your Big sister! This is going to be fun!

Gaara: Shouldn't we answer the question?

Loveless: Great idea my boytoy!

Gaara: What did you call me?

Loveless: So boys which one would be raped?

Neji: I hope not me. The person keeps coming back. I don't think I will be able to handle it in the day time.

Sasuke: I think that Kabuto would be the one to get raped.

Loveless: Why?

Sasuke: Cause he has been raped by Orochimaru for the last ten years, what is another day in the hottub gonna do to him?

Loveless: True.

Kabuto: Don't I have a say in this?

Orochimaru: No my boy. Now bend over and call me Daddy.

Loveless: Well I am going to get out of here before it gets graphic. Now remember Always floss and review!

Gaara: This has been a paid advertisement for disterb co. Giving you nightmares since 1992.

Loveless: Have a good night! From your favorite author Narutoslittlesister!

TBC!


	6. Chapter 6 Skettios are drugs D

Loveless: Well it is your favorite time again!

Itachi: And what time is that? Kill your family time?

Loveless: YES! …Wait no. How the hell did you get that?

Itachi: Just a question. You don't have to get snippy.

Loveless: Well sorry it is such a weird thing to say. Why would you even go there.

Sasuke: Because he is a unloving bastard.

Gaara: Loveless?

Loveless: You seem to be right Sasuke. I see where you get that from.

Gaara: Loveless?

Itachi: Does it really matter anymore? It isn't like you will ever hear me say it again (only hear about how I did it)

Loveless: I don't care we are talking about how weird it is for you to say it even once.

Naruto: LOVELESS!

Loveless: HOLY FUCK WHAT?

Naruto: Gaara wants you.

Loveless: … If he wanted me why didn't he just try to talk to me?

Gaara: Don't get into this Loveless.

Loveless: Get into what?

Gaara: Don't we have a show to start?

Loveless … What show?

Gaara: Are you serious?

Loveless: ?

Shikamaru: I bet she needs a nap. That could be why she is so forgetful right now.

Gaara: Loveless did you take your nap today.

Loveless: No I did not!

Gaara: Well go and take it!

Loveless: But I don't wanna!

Gaara: If you take a few minutes to rest I will let you beat up Orochimaru.

Orochimaru: WHAT?

Loveless: Fine. Can everyone tuck me in?

Gaara: No. But I will

Loveless: Well I am going for a nap internet peoples! See you soon!

-----------------------------------3 Hours later-------------------------------------

Loveless: What a great nap!

**Looks around**

Loveless: Why is everything destroyed and on fire?

Naruto: Well we have a good excuse!

Loveless: You know what? I don't care. TIME FOR THE LETTERS!!!!!

Gaara: Well that nap went well I guess.

Loveless: It was great! But that is not what we are here for!

Naruto: Wow you are not even mad.

Loveless: Well I am mad. But I will feel much better since you are cleaning it all up.

Naruto: WHAT?

Loveless: Yup. You and Kakashi.

Naruto: Aw.

Loveless: Well the first letter is from smoke-me-backhand101. Wow that is a cool name. I LIKE IT! Well here is their letter!

**what is gaara's teddybear's name? thx, plz write more.**

Loveless: Well that is a very good question! Care to answer?

Gaara: His name is Charile… OF THE FUNK!

Loveless: What the hell was that?

Gaara: haven't you ever seen the abridged series?

Loveless: That makes Shino seem like a creep.

Shino: Yeah… I like bugs.

Loveless: …

Gaara: Next letter?

Loveless: Next letter.

Gaara: Well which one of the little letters is it?

Loveless: Don't rub it in! Lets see… OH it is from someone who already wrote! My friend Jasper Whitlock Luver!

**haha funny questions and answers =]**

**okay first question is for all the naruto gang: I LOVE YOU GUYS!**

**(okay can you pwease make Minato alive in this? -puppy dog eyes-)**

**Minato: I LOVE YOU! will you dump Kushina for me?**

**Naruto: dont worry Naruto i love the colour orange too =]**

**Naruto, if you had the chance, would you kiss Sasuke again?**

**Kabuto: are you love Orochimaru or something? cause you seem to follow his every comand and... who the hell would acually stick around and do that?**

**Kakashi: Did you know that Gai stole your porn? (he's hiding it under his bed, but you didnt hear it from me)**

**What would do if you saw Gai, Lee and Tsunade in bed together?**

**Tsunade: Are you and Jiraya daiting?**

Naruto gang: Love? What is this love?

Loveless: Just drop it!

Minato: Sorry I am dead. But I can't dump Kushina for you. Love them more.

Naruto: I know it is a great color! WAIT! I know an even better color! RAMEN COLORED!

Loveless: Naruto you are about three seconds away from me hitting you.

Naruto: Why? You love ramen as well!

Loveless: True, But not enough to make a color out of it.

Naruto: God why not you weirdo!

Loveless: I think that I am going to kill you!

Naruto: EEP!

Loveless: Wow you are such a woman.

Naruto: If I had the chance I think that I would kiss him again. Just to see what it is like.

Loveless: He likes Sasuke in a sexual way.

Naruto: SHUT UP!!!

Loveless: Kabuto you are up!

Kabuto: Well lets see. I um "Admire" Orochimaru-sama very much. Who would not want to follow his every command. That is just a silly question.

Loveless: When he says "Admire" he means he loves him and wants Orochimaru's penis in him.

Gaara: I think that we need to brown bag that.

Loveless: This is my story I can put whatever I want so neh!

Gaara: Don't start with me please.

Loveless: Kakashi, you turn! NOW!

Kakashi: Someone didn't take their happy pill today.

Loveless: WHY SHOULD I BE HAPPY? **Sniff sniff** There is nothing to live for anymore!

Kakashi: … Well um…WAIT GAI STOLE MY PORN? HE MUST SUFFER! Thank you for the tip. And I think that I would twitch because one is really old one really young and the last really ugly. You get to put names on all those. Bye!

Loveless: Well you are not going to see him and Gai for the rest of the day. Sorry! Well now it is time for the last question on this letter.

Tsunade: No, I would never date him. I am too busy with my um job.

Loveless: She means her drinking.

Tsunade: That is a lie!

Loveless: DAMMIT YOU ARE AN ALCOHOLIC!

Tsunade: I know. I am so ashamed!

Loveless: Really?

Tsunade: No you dumbass.

Loveless: I hate you. Well! It is time for the next letter! This one is from another second timer Knight-808. Welcome back!

**-smile and hand loveless some skettios- here u go ^_^ **

**sakura: ah i see i knew u were a freak in the sheets saku-chan now i have proof HA!! p.s. u cant intimidate me its hopeless =P **

**hinata: aw oh well -pokes with a stick- is she gonna be alright ?? -pouts- **

**tenten:well well aren't u super confidante ten-chan -grins- oh and cool the scrolls are helpful...-hug ten-chan- i couldn't help it its was too tempting **

**tayuya: yeah yeah its was a compliment baka hehe i like pushing tayuya's buttons its fun **

**naruto: no problem dude i can understand how alone fells hey but ur not alone u got loveless to fuck ya up...please dont use the soap on me DX **

**kakashi: man ur stingy i was gonna a trade it for the prequel of the icha icha series never thought too** **exist XP**

Loveless:OMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMOGMOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMG SKETTIOS!!!! I love skettios. They are the best thing in the world. I think that I am going to pee myself with the greatness of it all! God. I am going to eat them all!

Gaara: Well while she is eating her food I shall run this show.

Loveless: SKETTIOS!!!!!!!!!

Gaara: Yeah I think that she is going to be gone for a while. Um the first person to have a question is Sakura.

Sakura: Wanna bet! I will come into your room tonight and make you scream. =). 

Gaara: Wow I think I am going to need to kill myself now because of that.

Loveless: SKETTIOS!!!!!

Gaara: Hinata, I think that Loveless will finish by the time this letter is done. Please answer fast.

Hinata: Yes, o-of course G-Gaara-san. Ouch* That hurts. **Sniff Sniff**

Gaara: Good job. I think that she is going to cry.

Hinata: No, I t-think that I w-will be a-alright.

Gaara: Good. Well Ten-ten your turn.

Ten-ten: I am always confidante! Why the hell would I not? And of course they are helpful. I always use the scrolls! I keep everything in scrolls. …AHHHHHH HUGS!!!!! IT BURNS!!!!!!!

Gaara: Other peoples pain is funny.

Loveless: YUMMY YUMMY THERE IS LOVE IN MY TUMMY!

Gaara: On that note. Tayuya it is your turn.

Tayuya: Well you are a bitch.

Gaara: Calm down we need to be nice to them so they will come back. Or it will go back to the time of the tubbi custurd.

Tayuya: **Shiver**

Gaara: Well now it is time for Naruto. Let me put in my ear plugs.

Naruto: But but but I don't want her to fuck me up. That is not nice at all. And I cannot help you. The soap takes who it wants when it wants.

Gaara: That is nice Naruto. I think. Well now the last person of this letter Kakashi. Please answer. I think that she is almost done.

Loveless: I NEED MORE SKETTIOS!!!! THEY ARE ALMOST GONE. WHY ARE THEY SO YUMMY!!!!????!!!!!????!!!!

Kakashi: **Twitch twitch** I need! I need!

Gaara: Ok that letter is ended! Lets see if Loveless is done yet. **Turns**

Loveless: Why are they all gone? I need more. I think that I am going to cry.

Gaara: Loveless, I know how much you love skettios but we are needing to move onto the next letter. Only you are allowed to touch the letters. So please lets start the next one.

Loveless: **Sniff sniff** Alright. I will do it, for my fans!

Gaara: Good I am glad.

Loveless: Ok the last letter for this episode is from Keyblade Ninja – Nye. Here is their letter!

Ok, Well,

Kabuto: -huggles and pets- Yes, I know. But I have bad news, I've found someone new. But you'll always have a place in my heart...

Sasori: -glomps- Oh I love you...

Gaara: Now I'm a vagina head? That's mean you emo bastered.

Orochimaru: I really don't care, Don't. Touch. Kabuto.

Temari: -throws Sasuke again- Damn it! Have his children and make my Oc -shakes fist-

Kiba: Really? That's cool. But tell me, was it "Interview With The Vampire" vampire or the "Twilight" vampire, because if it was the last one I'll kill you

Naruto: -hands another pair of pants- Oh don't worry, you can come and share my emo closet. Or my emo corner? either or.

Sakura: -throws random things at you- I don't know, I don't like you..

Sai: Oh, your so cool, I have a thing for artist...

Lovless: You scare me oh so sightly by the by

-is going to to fangirl over Sasori, Sai, and Kabuto-

Loveless: What a nice letter!

Gaara: Yes it made me jump for joy.

Loveless: Don't be an ass Gaara.

Gaara: Why.

Loveless: I will hurt you otherwise!

Gaara: I don't think that you have the guts.

Loveless: **Takes out chainsaw**

Gaara: Oh fuck. Sorry I will be nice.

Loveless: That is what I thought.

Kabuto: What? How could you leave me? I thought that we had something special together! NOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Loveless: God stop being such a drama queen.

Kabuto: NOT UNTIL I GET MY LOVE BACK!

Loveless: Wow… no comment!

Gaara: Sasori, your turn.

Sasori: You switch fast now don't you.

Loveless: Hey! Didn't I say no being an ass!

Sasori: You said that to Gaara, not me.

Loveless: I mean everyone!

Sasori: Whatever.

Loveless: Grrrr. Your turn Gaara.

Gaara: Well you can't spell. It is BASTARD. Learn how to spell and then come to me.

Loveless: OK not even going to go into that.

Gaara: It is better not to.

Loveless: Ok Orochimaru it is your turn.

Orochimaru: And what would you do if I do?

Loveless: Don't mess with fangirls. They eat human flesh and drink human souls.

Gaara: Aren't you a fangirl as well?

Loveless: How do you think that I know that otherwise?

Gaara: You are so strange.

Loveless: Whatever, Temari your turn hun.

Tamari: I will not have his children! He is too active for me. I need a man like Shikamaru.

Loveless: OMG!!

Tamari: WHAT?

Loveless: Do the Shika shake **Starts to dance like an idiot**

Shikamaru: Why is there a dance named after me?

Loveless: Cause you are awesome like that.

Shikamaru: As long as I don't have to do anything I don't really care.

Loveless: Well enough of that fun. The next person who must answer amazing questions is KIBA!

Kiba: Yes really. And I read about Dracula and just thought that he was kickass so I decided that I wanted to be him when I grew up.

Loveless: What a wonderful story Kiba. I think that I am going to cry from it's greatness.

Kiba: I know! Every time I think of it, it makes me cry a little bit.

Loveless: Anyway onto Naruto!

Naruto: YAY PANTS! BELIEVE IT!

Loveless: … was that needed?

Naruto: BELIEVE IT!

Loveless: Not this again!

Naruto: I shall go to your emo spot. But tell me, what does it smell like? … Believe it!

Loveless: Hey you are not allowed to ask them questions back. That just does not make any sense at all.

Sasuke: And talking to fictional characters does?

Loveless: Shut up you party pooper who poops on partys.

Naruto: Ew, that is just gross. Why would you poop on a party Sasuke-teme?

Loveless: Well off Sasuke's sick hobby, Sakura your turn.

Sakura: AHHHH get them off get them off!!!

Loveless: Hehehehe I liked that part. It made me smile.

Gaara: Wow I didn't think that you could get so evil. It kinda turns me

Loveless: IN A CIRCLE. IT TURNS YOU IN A CIRCLE!!

Gaara: Yeah in a circle you are right.

Loveless: Hahahaha riiiiight.

Gaara: Should we go onto the next question?

Loveless: What a great idea! The next person on my list of doom is Sai!

Sai: Hello **fake smile** Of course you would have a thing for me. I mean look how cute I am.

Loveless: In his mind maybe.

Sai: And to think, I was going to draw a picture of you to hang on my wall.

Loveless: Was that supposed to make me change my mind?

Sai: Did it?

Loveless: No, that comment was just creepy.

Sai: Well it

Loveless: SAI IS A CREEPER!!!!

Naruto: He better stay the fuck away from me.

Sai: Why would I want you, you dickless loser?

Loveless: Ouch that has got to hurt.

Naruto: SHUT UP!!!

Loveless: Mwhahaha I love being evil. It makes me smile.

Gaara: Everything makes you smile.

Loveless: NOT TRUE! I don't smile when people make me angry.

Gaara: My mistake. So sorry.

Loveless: OK well is that the last question?

Itachi: One is left for you.

Loveless: YOU ARE ALIVE!

Itachi: Of course I am:

Loveless: You haven't been here in a while.

Itachi: Whatever.

Loveless: I think that it is a good thing that I scare you. That makes me smile.

Gaara: Are you sure that you don't smile for everything?

Loveless: Yes. Yes I am.

Sasori, Kabuto, and Sai: AHHHHHHH GET HER OFF OF US!!!!!!!!!!!

Loveless: Well that was a very fun time! You guys know what to do now!

Gaara: Set us free?

Loveless: Good try but no. TIME FOR MY READERS TO REVIEW!!!

Itachi: Oh joy.

Loveless: I know huh?!!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!

Ino: Why have I not been in here for a while?

Loveless: Cause you are a whore. But anyway! Everyone who has read this should just review to my story and make Loveless a very happy person!

Gaara: We need Loveless happy otherwise people are going to die.

Loveless: True! But yeah. NAD SO I CLOSE THIS EPISODE! GOOD NIGHT PEOPLES!


	7. Chapter 7 Wow, a lot of Sasori!

Loveless: Well that was a nice nap!

Gaara: Oh, I thought that you were dead.

Loveless: Why would you think that?

Naruto: Cause you just fell over and didn't move.

Sakura: So we used you for a coffee table.

Loveless: You bitch!

Sakura: What they thought that you were dead!

Loveless: AHA! I knew it, you knew I was alive and you still used me as a coffee table!

Itachi: That is cold.

Loveless: I think that I should KILL YOU!

Sakura: But you can't do this show without me!

Loveless: I could but I will not kill you.

Sakura: Oh thank god.

Loveless: Mostly because it is not my job, it is Nny's job. So I can't upset the balance, it is just not done.

Sakura: Well um why don't we get to the first letter.

Loveless: You are so lucky that we have a show to do. Otherwise I would make a phone call. Anyway Here is the first letter.

Haha that was great!

Aw i got rejected by minato and he's still dead =[

*crys in an emo corner* oh well

update soon!! =]

Loveless: Aw I feel loved, that was a good letter.

Gaara: I agree, it was from Jasper Whitlock Luver.

Loveless: Oh I like this person!

Kisame: We all know Loveless.

Loveless: Shut up. Anyway onto the next letter! This one is from lovetoanime. Ok this sounds like a pretty cool person. Here is there letter!

Ok this is my first time reviewing so i have a couple of questions:

First:Who would win in an EMO contest:Gaara,Sasuke,Itachi,Shino or Oroshimaru?

Second: Haven't you ever notice that all the teams are kind of the same...I mean there's the girl(Girl's Rule),the emo's(No offense) and the retards(Like Narutarded here)?

Third:Neji, I think i might have a solution to your rape problem...just put a DAMNED video camera in your room and watch the tapes!

Fourth: Oroshimaru...are you a Naruto version of Michael Jackson? Because you take hot guys into your lair and your favorite animal IS the SNAKE, so just out of curiosity...

Fifth: Loveless I think you're really cool,but...GAARA IS MY DAMNED BOYFRIEND! Lol I'm sorry, but it's the truth

Sixth: I come from Puerto Rico and we dance a traditional dance called Regueton (you dance like if a dog was humping you...) so I was asking myself, Kiba did you invented the dance or something? And is Akamaru the son of Clifford the big red dog?

Seventh: Itachi...you know you have a lot of fangirls right? Then, why don't you use them to reproduce with you and recreate the Uchiha Clan(P.S. I would do it for the sake of the clan...LOL)

Last, but not least...FREE CHOCOLATE COOKIES, ICE CREAM, CAKE, SKITTLES AND COCA-COLA FOR EVERYONE! EVEN FOR YOU LOVELESS...

Loveless: Wow that is a good question! I wonder who would win…

Shino: I think that it is obvious, since I only hang out with bugs and have no hope of getting married in the future, then it would be me.

Loveless: Oh good point! I think that Shino would win as well. Itachi likes nail polish too much to be that emo.

Itachi: It is not my fault that it is needed to join the organization.

Loveless: Whatever! Next question! Hum, I have noticed!

Naruto: DID SHE JUST CALL ME A RETARD?

Loveless: I think that she did.

Naruto: Damn, the third time this week!

Loveless: Sorry babe, not your fault.

Neji: I have, but they become invisible! That is why you only see me in the picture.

Loveless: Trust me I think that we have tried everything that we can think of to prove him that it is really him all along. He just doesn't get it.

Neji: I TOLD YOU! IT IS NOT ME!!

Gaara: Um Loveless, I don't think that you should read the next part.

Loveless: Why? **Looks** GASP! I should kill you! HE IS MINE! ROAR!!!!!

Gaara: Sorry, I think that you should not say that again. I am Loveless's Boyfriend, and she is very possessive.

Loveless: Where is the address on this envelope? I need to go to her house and hurt her! **foaming at the mouth**

Gaara: Yeah next part!

Loveless: This is an infraction that cannot be over looked!

Gaara: I think that we are going to need to get the tranquilizers again.

Itachi: But you know what she is like when she wakes up.

Gaara: We have to take that chance.

Loveless: FOUND IT! MWHAHAHA I AM COMING TO geahhhzzzzzzzzz.

Gaara: Thank god. I don't suggest you say that again. She could get very violent.

Loveless: Ah! Don't take my It is my crack!

Itachi: See she starts to see things when you shoot her with it.

Gaara: Well at least it will not be boring.

Loveless: Well hello Harry potter, why are you attached to a string today?

Kiba: Actuly I just dance it, very well. My father made that dance.

Akamaru: Ruff ruff bark!

Kiba: That means "HELL NO. "

Loveless: No don't steal my Gaara away. I need him to mmmf mmf mmf.

Gaara: We should just ignore what she says.

Loveless: mmf mmf mmf mmf.

Itachi: Didn't I say this already? I can make babies on my own! I need no help from you ew females.

Loveless: **Giggle** Why is there underwear on that beavers head?

Gaara: **wide eyes.** Cookies?

Loveless: Coka-cola is made from drugs.

Gaara: Um I think that we should get onto the next letter before Loveless gets her wits back.

Loveless: Huh? What happened? Where did all this food come from?

Gaara: no need to worry your pretty little head about it.

Naruto: It was so funny Loveless! You went all crazy caused you thought that someone was going to take mmf mmf mmf!

Gaara: Ignore him. He didn't take his meds this morning. The food came from uh God?

Loveless: Oh Praise Jesus!

Gaara: Glad that worked.

Loveless: What?

Gaara: I was just saying how we should get to the next letter soon.

Loveless: Oh right right right! OH BOY! This one is from my friend Keyblade Ninja – Nye! I so enjoy their letters. They make me smile!.

Ok, er, -hands Loveless a muffin-

Kabuto: We do! It's just... Oh god I don't knows -huggles-

Sasori: I didn't switch! Remember how long it was before she found you guys again! I just watche you past and... I've always loved puppets.

Gaara: Yea, well, shut up

Orochimaru: I would do any of that, you might like it. I'll just kidnap all the boys and hide them from you.

Temari: No! Shikamaru needs Ino -waits to be killed-

Kiba: -pounces- Omg! Thats so cool! Now your cool ^^

Naruto: ... Muffins

Sakura: -throws more things-

Sasuke: Get over your past

Sai: ... nevermind... I forgot how creepy you are

Loveless: YAY MUFFIN! I shall give you a face Captain Fluffy pants.

Gaara: Captain Fluffy pants?

Loveless: Yeah, what else would you name a muffin?

Gaara: Why would you name a muffin?

Loveless: Why wouldn't you name a muffin?

Gaara: Whatever. Kabuto I think you have something on you.

Kabuto: Lol I lie. Mwhahahahahahahaha!

Loveless: **GASP** How mean. You are going to lose something very important tonight because of that!

Kabuto: Yeah right!

Loveless: Watch me!

Kabuto: **turns to gaara** Should I be scared?

Gaara: Oh yes very scared!

Sasori: Oh that reminds me. Hey Loveless, Can you let us out of these chains soon?

Loveless: Nope, you guys always run away when I unlock one of you! So I am not taking any chances.

Sasori: Damn.

Gaara: Wow that was original. Gonna call me a poop head now?

Loveless: Gaara what did I say with fighting with our letter people?

Gaara: What? You can thrist for someone's blood and I cannot insult them?

Loveless: When did I try to kill someone?

Gaara: Oh um never silly me.

Naruto: Oh you tried to kill someone when they said that Gaara was mmf mmf mmf.

Gaara: Like I said, don't listen to him.

Loveless: ok!

Orochimaru: Oh course I would like it. And lets see you try and get them from my secret never never land. **Pedo smile goes here**

Loveless: God you are a creeper. Remind me never to let my kids go near your house.

Temari: Well that is the perfect thing, Ino and I can just share him and he will be fine with it.

Loveless: That is kinda gross sounding.

Shikamaru: Yeah it is.

Loveless: Wow, you agree? AND you are awake?

Shikamaru: I know I am scared as well. But if that happens then they will somehow turn into lesbians and love eachother and not me. SO I think that the fat one should just get Ino and I can have Temari.

Loveless: Well that is a very well thought out plan. Good job.

Shikamaru: I know. Now I think that I will sleep for a month.

Loveless: Such a good kid.

Kiba: OMG GET IT OFF GET IT OFF GET IT OFF!!!

Loveless: calm down kiba! It is a person! Not the muffin man!

Kiba: You promise?

Loveless: Yes I promise.

Kiba: Ok then. Yes I know I am that awesome!

Loveless: Bet that she doesn't think like that now.

Kiba: Why do you say that?

Loveless: Nevermind.

Naruto: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Muffins.

Sakura: Ouch! Stop it! That doesn't tickle!

Loveless: But it sure is funny!

Sakura: YOU ARE NOT HELPING!

Loveless: Like I would want to be helping. This is too funny.

Sasuke: I can never do that! It is simply impossible!

Loveless: Wimp!

Sasuke: AM NOT!

Loveless: Only a wimp would deny being a wimp.

Sasuke: Damn!

Sai: Damn! Lost another one!

Loveless: Hey, it is your fault that you are so creepy.

Sai: What do you expect?

Loveless: You are right! You just look like a creeper period!

Sai: You suck.

Loveless: But at least I don't suck Orochimaru penis like you do.

Sai: WHO TOLD YOU! Um I mean do not!

Loveless: The truth comes out!

Gaara: That is just creepy.

Loveless: Where did you go?

Gaara: You don't want to know.

Loveless: am I going to have to make a evil face to you?

Gaara: Don't we have more of this letter left?

Loveless: Oh yeah!

Gaara: Gosh you are spacy.

Loveless: You are mean!

Gaara: But you love me anyway.

Loveless: True… Oh we finished this letter! ONTO THE NEXT!

Gaara: Wow, we should try to finish this soon.

Loveless: No, I shall take as long as I want! But now it is time for the next letter. It is from a new comer! Her name is Akane the Sasori devil girl. How exciting!

Gaara: Oh yes very exciting.

Loveless: Yes. Now here is her letter!

Umm hi I have a few questions, and I love all the Akatsuki except Kisame and love Gaara, Kimimaro, Suigetsu and Aoi

first: Sasori why you transform in a puppet when you are sexy? and how do you think will be your childrens?

second: Sasuke do you really leave Konoha becaused you wanted power or Tayuya obligate you? Oh and do you love Karin?

third: Suigetsu why you like to bother Karin?

fourth: Orochimaru what thing you can do with your tongue?

fifth: Loveless how can you deal with all Naruto characthers?

sixth: Kimimaro do your bones hurt?

seventh: Sakon and Ukon how do you sleep?

eight: Sasori with what ingridients you did your poison, why you are inside of Hiruko, how can you sleep. eat, go to the bathroom inside of that ugly thing?

nine: Deidara can you make me a clay cat for me? I LOVE CATS!

ten: Kakuzu do you really hate Hidan?

eleven: Itachi why you have a fish like partner? Did he stink?

twelve: Kisame why you have blue skin?

Well I think that Im done and I LOVE AKATSUKI EXCEPT KISAME and HUGS FOR GAARA, KIMIMARO AND AOI AND hugs for you too LOVELESS

Loveless: Great questions! Now answer them! **Pulls out cattle prod**

Naruto: **Gulp** are you going to use that?

Loveless: Who knows, um Sasori! Your up!

Sasori: I turned into a puppet because I can make sure I am sexy forever! And I saved all my spermies so I can get people preggo!

Loveless: Well that is very disturbing!

Gaara: I agree.

Sasuke: I went because I wanted to damnit! I listen to no one! I hate that bitch! She is just a whore.

Loveless: Lol, makes me smile.

Sasuke: Wow you are weird.

Loveless: At least I don't try to kill my brother!

Sasuke: Shut up.

Loveless: I win!

Gaara: Can we get on with it?

Loveless: Oh yes we can!

Suigetsu: Because it is fun.

Loveless: Wow, shot and sweet.

Gaara: He left.

Loveless: Oh yeah I know. I didn't want him here.

Gaara: Do I want to know?

Loveless: No. NEXT!

Orochimaru: Many things. Would you like to see?

Loveless: Stop whoring yourself off just because you cannot get little boy tail.

Orochimaru: I thought that we agreed not to talk about that.

Loveless: Well I had to otherwise how would this person know what it is like to know you.

Gaara: You like to waste time don't you?

Loveless: Why yes I do, thank you!

Gaara: **Sigh**

Loveless: OH! A question for me! How exciting! Um I think that I am able to deal with them because of all the drugs OH I MEAN RAINBOWS!

Gaara: Right, you get through this with rainbows.

Loveless: Yes I do. Now shut the hell up.

Gaara: Why should I?

Loveless: Cause I will take away your cookies.

Gaara: But I like the cookies!

Loveless: That is what I like to hear.

Kimimaro: Yes they do. That is why I am dying **sniff sniff**

Loveless: Aw! I feel like hugging you now!

Gaara: He almost killed me!

Loveless: But are you crying cause your bones hurt? I think not!

Gaara: Wow, I sure feel loved here.

Loveless: I know love you too! **Chu**

Gaara: **Not happy**

Sakon: Very.

Ukon: Carefully.

Loveless: Look at the teamwork. Good job!

Sakon: Thank.

Ukon: You.

Loveless: Do you always talk like that?

Sakon: Why yes,

Ukon: We do.

Loveless: Ok… weirdos.

Sasori: Why is it you didn't ask me this in the beginning?

Loveless: Hey you are not allowed to ask the questions!

Sasori: I don't care!

Loveless: Stop being mean! Why is everyone being mean to me!

Gaara: Let him answer the questions.

Loveless: Fine.

Sasori: I am not telling. That is my secret. I am inside of there to protect me. I don't want to get hurt too much. I am magic that is how I do everything.

Loveless: Hey! That is my explanation! You can't use it!

Sasori: Too bad.

Loveless: You suck. **Mean face**

Gaara: Calm down, we will just move onto the next question.

Loveless: Fine. NEXT! 

Deidara: Fine but it might blow up. **Makes cat and hands it over**

Loveless: I would be afraid if I was you.

Deidara: I would be afraid too, and I made it.

Loveless: Lol.

Kakuzu: Yes I do.

Loveless: God short answers all around today.

Itachi: Yes he does. That is why I don't breath much.

Loveless: That is why I never see you move!

Itachi: Yes, exactly.

Loveless: Anywho!

Kisame: Because my father liked fish too much.

Loveless: wow. Beastiality. That is kinda gross. Wow that was a nice letter! I got a hug. **Smile**

Gaara: I agree.

Loveless: You should not be getting hugs!

Gaara: Why?

Loveless: Cause you are mine. **Smile**

Gaara: **Sigh** we should get onto the next letter.

Loveless: OK! This letter is from -Hatake. Wow! Say that ten times fast! Here is her letter!

Hello loveless!! Great Q&A I just can't stop laughing out loud.

Anyways...*goes fangirl* KAKASHI I LOVE YOU AND YOU ARE THE BEST!! from you I learned how to be a pervert! XD

to Itachi and Sasuke- I'm your father's sister soo that makes me your aunt. So I can take care of the reproduction IF Kakashi would want to be the father ;)

so how was it the news for you guys, including Kakashi?

Kakashi-I got for you some Icha Icha products tell where to meet you to give them to you? :P

sakura- could you stop being such a bitch and leave my dear nephew alone?! don't you get it he doesn't fucking want to be with you!! sorry hate your pinky person!

Kisame- y in the world you are soo tall!?? Are you a combination of fish and giants!? o_O

Itachi- U r destined to have reproduce with a friend called Akane. dam I sounded like Neji talking about destiny!!

Sasori-some friends say you got a wooden penis, is that true?

Orochimaru- Y u have a freakin obsession with snakes!?and for what other things you use them?

well now take care everyone especially you kakashi dear ;) my best pervy master

Loveless: Aw I feel loved!

Gaara: For once.

Loveless: Ok I am sad again.

Gaara: **Sigh** Get on with the letter already.

Kakashi: I know. Of course I am that awesome.

Loveless: Wow. Full of yourself huh?

Kakashi: Shut up! You know I am hot!

Itachi: I told all you people! I can make babies myself!

Sasuke: I don't care either way.

Kakashi: I am focused on someone else.

Loveless: Ouch. That stings.

Kakashi: That is creepy! Stalker!

Loveless: Lol. Funnyness!

Sakura: Hey! YOU CANNOT PROVE ANYTHING!

Sasuke: I don't mind her. Easy screw.

Loveless: OMG, you are a man whore!

Sasuke: You shut it.

Kisame: I am tall because I am god!

Itachi: That smells like fish.

Loveless: Haha burn.

Kisame: Shut up!

Loveless: You can't tell me what to do!

Kisame: Damn.

Itachi: No. I choose who I want! I will never go with this person!

Loveless: Lol, rejected!

Sasori: Who wants to know?

Loveless: That means it is true!

Sasori: Hey, stop sharing secrets!

Loveless: But that is what we are here for.

Orochimaru: I like them because they are amazing. And what are you think about? I use them as pets and fighting partners.

Loveless: Wow. You were basically called a perv by the Michel Jackson Of the Naruto world. That is damn sad.

Kakashi: I shall my stalker.

Loveless: Wow! I have one letter left in my bag. I am going to savor this one.

Gaara: Get on with it. 

Loveless: Ok! My last letter is from, knight-808. Another person that talks to use a lot, boy I enjoy them. Anyway, Here is their letter!

Loveless: no problem ur welcome ^_^-hands u another skettios-

Sakura: oh interesting a wager huh name ur game sakura-chan ill beat u at it ^_~

Hinata: oh im sorry please don't cry hina-chan im sorry 0_0 -bows-

Ten-Ten: -pouts and lets ten-ten go- sorry about the burning...hey loveless will she be alright ?

Tayuya:-pokes ur forehead- thats cute...keep ur cool tayuya or might end up getting hurt again

Loveless: OMG SKETTIOS!!!!!!!

Gaara: Great, she will be gone again.

Loveless: OH THANK THE SKETTIOS GODS!

Gaara: I guess I am going to have to finish this up.

Loveless: WHY DON'T YOU COOK FASTER!

Gaara: Anyway, Sakura, You are up.

Sakura: Yeah right! Watch as I beat you **Smirk**

Loveless: OH THANK THE LORD THEY ARE DONE!

Gaara: Hinata.

Hinata: I-it is o-ok. I w-will b-be f-fine.

Loveless: YUMMY OH GOD THEY ARE YUMMY!

Gaara: **sigh** Ten-ten. You are up.

Ten-ten: **twitch twitch**

Loveless: WHY ARE THEY GOING SO FAST!

Gaara: I think that Ten-ten will be fine.

Tayuya: WHY THE FUCK DO I HAVE TO KEEP MY COOL! I CAN HURT MYSELF IF I WANT TO. FUCKING HELL!

Gaara: Well that is the end of the letter.

Loveless: It is also the end of my skettios. I am sad again.

Gaara: Well All you readers know the drill.

Loveless: That is right! Watch this episode and write us more letters. It will make us all happy!

Itachi: Yes we will be trilled. Whee

Loveless: Ignore him! But yeah! Now I am off to save the world while I get more letters from you all!

Gaara: Wow. Did she really have to say that?

Loveless: Yes. NOW BYE EVERYONE!


	8. Chapter 8 AFTER SO LONG!

Loveless: Hello all! Sorry we were gone so long but it is hard to entertain you all when our show does not have a computer.

Gaara: She just didn't feel like waking up.

Loveless: HOW DARE YOU!

Naruto: It is true isn't it?

Loveless: … Shut up.

Gaara: she knows that we are right so therefore she has nothing to say.

Loveless: SHUT UP! I AM GOING TO SEND A CHIMO AFTER YOU!

Gaara: **Gulp**

Itachi: Well this is a sad bag full of letters.

Loveless: I thought that I told everyone that only I could get into my bag!

Itachi: You never said that.

Loveless: Oh then maybe that was just in my head.

Sasuke: Kinda like that is the only place your jokes are funny

Gaara: That was kinda mean.

Sasuke: I know I hope it burned her in the dark place of her soul

Loveless: Why are you so mean? Did you not get in your nap today?

Sasuke: I DO NOT TAKE NAPS

Loveless: That is what you think

Sasuke: I think so since you know it is my person that would be taking naps.

Loveless: Well your mind does not take the nap, only your body.

Sasuke: How does this make sense to you?

Loveless: CAUSE YOU TOUCH YOURSELF AT NIGHT!

Gaara: Can we get onto the letter now?

Sasuke: Wait! I want to get my last word in!

Loveless: Too bad, well our letter is from a person and they are a brand new person!!! YAY! This letter is from FallenFromStars! Here it is!

**Hi~ This story is really funny ^^**

**Naruto: -hands cookie- here you go**

**Shikamaru: Why Temari?**

**Temari: Why Shikamaru?**

**Gaara: I have to... -hugs-**

**Kankuro: Do you like make-up? or is it really just 'face paint'**

**Kabi: -takles- Woo! Vampires!**

Loveless: Aw they like me they really like me **tear tear**

Gaara: It is not just about you ya know

Loveless: You are mean to me!

Naruto: COOKIE!

Loveless: Crap you gave him sugar. We are going to have to tie him up again.

Kakashi: I got it! **Pulls out rope**

Loveless: Thanks!

Shikamaru: Cause she has four pony tail, all of them spiky. It is a Nara thing.

Temari: Cause I am a whore. I like men from the leaf.

Loveless: Can I stop you before you get gross?

Temari: But I have to harm little childrens mind

Loveless: NO no you don't!

Gaara: **Falls over**

Loveless: **Grr**

Gaara: I would not do that again if I were you. She will kill.

Loveless: angerface to you!

Gaara: Yeah go over into the corner hun.

Loveless: NO! I MUST PROTECT YOU!

Gaara: I will give you skettios

Loveless: **Grr** you use my weakness against me

Gaara: Good girl

Loveless: I will hurt you too!

Gaara: No you will not

Kankuro: I do not like make up!

Loveless: You should see his dressing room, he has more make-up then I do!

Gaara: I am surprised you got off the topic so fast

Loveless: What topic?

Kankuro: YOU CAN PROVE NOTHING!

Loveless: Oh yes I can!

Kankuro: NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!

Loveless: I always win

Gaara: Are you sure about that?

Loveless: Yes, and if you defy me again you shall loose body parts

Gaara: But you like them.

Loveless: Well too bad huh?

Gaara: There is just one question can we get on with it?

Loveless: Only this once!

Kabuto: AHHHH! Why does this always happen?

Loveless: I told you before it is cause you flashed your abs that one time.

Kabuto: Damn me for being sexy!

Loveless: Riiiight

Gaara: Maybe you should stop belittling people now loveless

Loveless: HOW ABOUT NOT!

Gaara: Should I ask?

Loveless: No. WELL, that is all we have for today! I HOPE YOU ALL REVIEW!! I need more love.

Gaara: Were you trying to make a joke off your name?

Loveless: … yes

Gaara: Lets get out of here before the joke police come after you

Loveless: Hahaha very funny! I should kill you!

Gaara: Whatever

Loveless: BYE!!

Gaara: By the way she owns nothing.


End file.
